An existing plug connector includes an insulating body and multiple conducting terminals arranged in the insulating body. Each conducting terminal has a soldering portion soldered to a front end of a printed circuit board (PCB), and ends of wires of a cable are soldered to a rear end of the PCB in order to be correspondingly and electrically conducted with the conducting terminals. That is, the plug connector and the cable have to be connected through the PCB, and are not directly soldered to each other. As a result, problems, such as high production cost of the plug connector and complex manufacturing process, are caused. Furthermore, since both the conducting terminals and the wires have to be soldered to the PCB, there are a lot of soldered parts, the soldering quality of the product is harder to guarantee, and as a result, the production efficiency and the product quality of the plug connector are severely affected, which is not good for the increase of the market competitiveness of the product.
Aiming at the above-mentioned problems, those skilled in the art directly solder the wires to soldering portions of conducting terminals in one-to-one correspondence without using a PCB, so that the conducting terminals are directly and electrically conducted with a cable without requiring the PCB for adaption. However, because the cable needs to transmit high-speed signals and high current, the wires in the cable are thick, while the overall size of the electrical connector is small. As a result, the spacing between each two neighboring conducting terminals is limited. Consequently, the soldering space is insufficient, and it is hard to solder the plurality of conducting wires of the cable to the plurality of soldering portions in one-to-one correspondence.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.